


Stolen Moments

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Great War. Ulfric and Balgruuf can't afford to be seen together, so all they have are stolen moments away from prying eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Ulfric watched his breath fog in front of him, looking down the road again. He hated having to sneak around like this, especially if it meant meeting somewhere that wasn't an out of the way tavern or an abandoned cottage, but they didn't dare meet at the same place more than a few times, for fear of being seen or recognised.

The sound of footsteps made him tense up at first, but as he turned with his hand on his sword, he recognised Balgruuf's outline in the light snowfall.

“Nice of you to finally turn up.”

“You're lucky you got to see me at all. My father wanted to know every detail of where I was going for some reason.” Balgruuf stood close beside Ulfric, sharing the warmth of his walk with him as much as he could.

“There's a war coming.” Ulfric shifted. “We have to be careful.”

Balgruuf nodded. “I know.” He reached out to take Ulfric's hand. “Let me show you the place I've found for us.”

Ulfric followed after Balgruuf, enjoying the feeling of holding his hand even through the leather of both of their gloves. He began to wonder if Balgruuf was just leading him deeper into the forest to find a clearing when he nearly ran into the side of a wooden shack, so close to the trees around it that it might have grown there as well. Balgruuf tugged him inside eagerly, and Ulfric's mouth fell open when he found a cheerful fire and a bed covered in furs in the little building.

“This is why you were late?” 

“I wouldn't have kept you waiting for anything else. I thought it would be nice to have a little security for once. I can't imagine anyone important finding this place.” Balgruuf smiled at him. 

Ulfric turned and leaned forward to kiss Balgruuf's lips softly, holding back tears of joy at the other man's thoughtfulness. All of their sneaking around and clandestine meetings, having to pretend they were in competition with each other to deflect any suspicion, it was worth it for moments like these.

“You did this for me,” Ulfric murmured with awe in his voice.

“I did it for both of us. I don't like freezing or having to be silent and frightened any more than you do. This will let us have a little more privacy. If all we can have are stolen moments, then I want them to be as good at they can be.”

“You are a bard at heart.” Ulfric laughed softly. “Thank you.”

“You can get to thanking me when you've undressed.” Balgruuf smiled brightly. “And you're welcome.”


End file.
